In prior art slitting apparatus (insofar as applicant is aware) no means are provided to hold the tail end of scrap strip in position for easy attachment to the leading end of scrap strip from a subsequent coil of steel or other metal. Such tail end of the scrap strip thus dropped of its own accord and frequently became lodged in a very inaccessible location. Because the scrap strip is rather inflexible and sometimes has razor-like edges, handling thereof is difficult and hazardous and thoroughly disliked by the slitter operator.
Through use of my invention, the tail end of the scrap strip is held in a predetermined position so that the leading end of scrap strip from a subsequent steel coil may be easily attached to it, and welded thereto, with a minimum of handling.